


Correctors

by boopedbyanangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopedbyanangel/pseuds/boopedbyanangel
Summary: I dedicate this to all fandom authors and creators with much love ❤️





	Correctors

Correctors

Oh, correctors of stories,  
Continuers of tales,

When we can’t get enough  
When we’ve had too much

You serve up justice  
Explore a backstory   
Face down the abusers  
And save souls forgotten

You right the ships  
And let us see:  
The why  
The how  
The more  
From another’s eyes

Two timelines diverge  
And you, my precious tellers,  
Take us down them both

For you, the correctors,  
Take us where:  
What happens after  
Before  
Between the lines

You report:  
What we knew  
Hoped  
Couldn’t see  
What was missing  
No matter how far gone  
Or close to the surface  
The angst  
The healing  
The day to day   
The love

Always the love   
And we need  
We need the love  
And you   
So much


End file.
